


I don't want to be a boy, Billy!

by CiaraGorgeous



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alive Georgie Denbrough, Coming Out, F/M, Georgie borrows his friend's clothes, Georgie comes out to his brother, Georgie is now Georgia, Lots of Stuttering, M/M, Short One Shot, Trans Female Character, but he still exists, might change depending on the responses, no pennywise, though he doesn't kill Georgie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12961080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiaraGorgeous/pseuds/CiaraGorgeous
Summary: Georgie had played with dolls and borrowed Alice's clothes for the past three years of his life, it's only then that he is finally caught red-handed by his brother. He decides to tell Bill the truth.





	I don't want to be a boy, Billy!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, don't expect anything impressive or extraordinary from this short tale that might become more if I change my mind. 
> 
> Apologies for any spelling mistakes or incorrect information related to the IT movie and the transgender topic in general, criticism is something I'm wanting to hear. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

"I made these flowers for you, Beth!" 

 

"Thank you, Danny! I love you!" 

 

Georgie was in his room, alone, playing with his toy dolls. He enjoyed playing with his dolls more than anything in the world, even going out in the rain with his paper boat! 

 

"You are the best-est friend I've ever had!"

 

Georgie didn't like playing football, or playing with cars and action figures, he only cared about his Barbie dolls which he had borrowed from his second closest friend (behind Billy), Alice.

 

"Do you want a hug?"

 

He had been playing with Barbie dolls for a good three years, since he was four years old. He found out about Barbies when he saw a commercial on television, he loved the colors and styles of the dolls and wanted one of his own, but knew that his brother would give him a telling off. 

 

His family never knew that he played with dolls, or wore Alice's clothes. He was scared that they'd disown him. 

 

"Yeah! I like hugs!"

 

If Georgie wanted to wear the clothes he preferred, he'd head over to Alice and ask politely if he could borrow her clothes. Alice was the only person who knew why Georgie was acting the way he was, he made a promise to her not to tell anyone about it, which she accepted. Georgie liked wearing dresses, skirts, shorts, and tights more than jeans and shirts. 

 

Georgie would often prepare for the inevitable by closing the door and making sure to place his schoolbag somewhere where he can hide his dolls. But he was less fortunate today.

 

He didn't hear his brother running up the stairs to their shared bedroom.

 

"You look really nice today, Beth!"

 

"Aww!"

 

Bill entered the room.

 

"H-hey G-Georg-" 

 

Georgie jumped at the other voice, and looked at his brother, who cut off his greeting with a shocked expression. 

 

Bill was speechless, as he glanced at his brother, wearing a white shirt, pink skirt, and pink/white striped tights. Georgie looked up at him, tears erupting from his eyes as he stood up and dashed past his older sibling.

 

"DON'T LOOK AT ME!" cried Georgie as he ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

 

Bill stared at Georgie's bed, resting on top of the sheets were a set of Barbie dolls. He sighed and headed out of the room to Georgie's location.

 

"G-Georgie?" knocked Bill, who was greeted with sniffles and sobs from the other side. 

 

"L-leave me alone, B-Billy! You d-don't l-like me an-anymore!" cried Georgie.

 

"G-Georgie, I d-don't h-hate you..."

 

"I w-was playing with girls toys, Billy! I a-am wearing girls clothes! I-I c-can't be your l-little brother anymore!" he sobbed, resting against the toilet seat. 

 

"L-listen to m-me, G-Georgie!" he spoke as Georgie paused his tears. "I _don't_ h-hate you! I don't m-mind you p-playing with d-dolls and w-wearing d-dresses!"

 

"Y-you mean it? B-Billy?" Georgie stopped sobbing, starting to understand his brother's words. 

 

"P-positive, G-Georgie!" Bill smiled, though Georgie wasn't able to see it, he smiled back in return.

 

Bill heard the bathroom door unlock, and Georgie came out, diving into his brothers arms. The two remained connected for a full minute before releasing, the two headed into their shared bedroom and sat on Georgie's bed.

 

He showed his brother the dolls and clothes he borrowed from Alice, and as the two were ready to head downstairs, Georgie finally decided to admit to Bill why he was being the way he was.

 

"Billy?"

 

"Y-Yes, G-Georgie?"

 

"I need to tell you something... it's about the dolls and the clothes..."

 

"Y-you can t-tell me a-anything, G-Georgie."

 

"I don't want to be a boy, Billy... I want to be a girl... _I want to be Georgia!_ " cried Georgie.

 

"G-Georgie... h-how long have y-you f-felt this w-way?"

 

"Since I was four..."

 

"W-why didn't y-you tell a-anyone?" 

 

"B-Because I was scared I'd be kicked out of the house, that you wouldn't love me anymore!"

 

Bill was surprised, he gave Georgie a forlorn look.

 

"D-do you w-want to b-be a g-girl from n-now on?"

 

"Yes please Billy..." 

 

Bill smiled.

 

"O-okay, G-Georgia. You w-will always b-be my l-little s-sister from n-now on." he looked down at his sibling.

 

Georgia smiled, she hugged Bill tighter than she ever did before. 

 

"Thank you, Billy." Georgia kept her arms around Bill.

 

"N-no p-problem, G-Georgia." he responded, smiling. 

 

"W-we sh-should k-keep it a s-secret f-for n-now u-until y-you're r-ready to l-let M-Mom and D-Dad k-know..." said Bill.

 

"I promise, Billy." Georgia replied.

 

The two siblings, brother and sister, remained lying on Georgia's bed sheets, falling into a peaceful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> This might become more than a one-shot if anyone enjoyed it, let me know what you think, criticism would be appreciated.
> 
> Suggestions for more IT-related fan-fictions would be helpful.


End file.
